With the popularization of liquid crystal display device, there is a great demand for the display performance of the liquid crystal display device. Since a liquid crystal display device using Fringe Field Switching (FFS) technology features high transmittance and large view angle, it has been widely used in the field of liquid crystal display.
In a manufacturing process of a thin-film transistor array substrate of a liquid crystal display device, a certain number of masks will be used to perform photolithography process. However, a photolithographic mask is quite expensive; using more photolithographic masks will lead to higher cost of the manufacturing process of thin-film transistor array substrate and the increase of process time and complexity.
Similarly, in the conventional technology, a manufacturing process that uses a multi-mask process (such as a four-mask process) to manufacture a thin-film transistor array substrate of an FFS type liquid crystal display device is much more complicated, the difficulty and cost of manufacturing are higher, and thereby increases the production difficulty of liquid crystal display devices.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a thin-film transistor array substrate and a manufacturing method thereof to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.